


Captive

by lookatmenow0291



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Blow Jobs, Character Death, Demons, Fantasy, Fucking, M/M, Rimming, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookatmenow0291/pseuds/lookatmenow0291
Summary: “What do they want, father?” Guan Shan inquires.His father closes his eyes. “The demon prince wants to marry a human.”





	1. Requirement

 

 

The grip around his wrist tightened as another explosion rock the land just behind them. Guan Shan looks behind him despite the warmth emanating from the fire. The tower that once stood proud and tall is now a rubble on the ground with its mighty leg in ruinS. He felt sadness as he had fond memories of that tower. His father use to chase him up the endless stairs. They would watch the stars until his mother would scream bloody murder because it was midnight. 

He wipes the tear that had run down his face and grip his mother’s hand seeking comfort. She looks down at him, face smiling. Her eyes betray her though. It was full of terror almost like a maddening fright behind her hazel eyes. 

“Mama!” He screams, terrified. Guan Shan has never seen her mother like that. 

“Come now. Keep up,” she says in a whisper. 

They continued their brisk walk. He doesn’t know where they were headed but another explosion rocked the ground underneath them as if there was an earthquake. They both fell on the dirty path, with his mother wrapping her arms protectively around him. 

In the embrace, Guan Shan spots a dog cowering by a rock. It wasn’t injured but it was shaking from fright. He breaks out of his mother’s arm and runs to the dog. The animal looks up to him almost looking proud. “It’s okay,” he picks up the the animal and runs back to his mother.

“Leave it,” his mother says, grabbing his arms as they start to run again.

“It’s scared, mama.” His mother looked like she was about to yell but she didn’t.

When they got to the docks, there was a small boat with soldiers waiting. He doesn’t recognize any of them except for the royal seal on their armour. They kneel to the ground when they see them. “Your Grace. Are you unharmed?” one of the captain asks, eyes scanning behind them. “W-Where’s the rest?”

“Didn’t make it. We need to leave. They are not far behind.” His mother swings him onto the boat. He finds a seat in between two other soldiers. There was just enough space for his hand to move to pet the dog on his lap.

“It’s okay,” he murmurs. The animal startles when the boat started to move. It growled and it suddenly scurried away from his grip and jumped out of the boat. “No! Come back!” He screams but the soldiers held him tight and he never reached the dog with red eyes.

 

 

 

Guan Shan dashes to his left when the sword of his opponent was inches away from his face. He easily maneuvers himself behind the other man and slashes lightly at the armour.

“Point one.”

The taller man trips forward but swings his sword behind him almost catching Guan Shan’s shoulder. He steps back and watches the man panting. Guan Shan has been tiring him out. He takes a step forward and runs full speed knocking his opponent on the ground. He pokes the fallen man on his armour again.

“Point two.”

Guan Shan then fakes left. His sword catches the armour again and the game was over.

“Point three. Prince Guan Shan is the victor,” says the announcer. The crowd erupts in an applause and whistles.

He drinks and dance with his people. Guan  Shan had a nice tingly feeling in his stomach as he drank the wine being served. A woman, he doesn’t recognize her though, makes her way onto his lap. 

“Your Grace,” her voice like honey to his ears.

His left hand rests on her curved hip while the other pulls at her face for a kiss. The woman’s mouth was soft and inside was even softer. Her tongue meets his and Guan Shan’s eyes roll back when she cups his growing crotch. 

“What’s your name?” He asks peppering her neck with kisses. For a moment he considers waiting for a reply however Guan Shan changes his mind as he always does and instead lift her onto his arms. He walks to his chambers their lips never parting. 

 

 

 

 

 

His mother was waiting for him in the throne room. She was looking out of one of the windows, probably checking if his father had arrived from his travel. “He will come soon, mother,” he says, laying a hand on her shoulder.

“I just worry,” she says with sorrowful eyes. She was still beautiful, his mother, but time had done its number on her. She had wrinkles around her eyes and fine lines on her forehead. “I heard you won against Fa’s son?”

He shrugs, taking his mother’s hand and leading her to the garden. “He didn’t practise enough.”

“Maybe. Or you were just good.”

Guan Shan laughs. “ _Maybe_.”

“What do you think of the peace treaty, son?”

He thought about it. How can two very different beings achieve peace? Both are so arrogant. He doesn’t know how two mountains can bow to make way for tranquility. “It only works when both parties can be trustworthy.”

“Do you think they are trustworthy?”

Guan Shan looks down at his aging mother. “No.” He kisses his mother’s cheek. “I don’t think we are either.” 

  


 

 

 

It took his father another seven days to arrive from his voyage. He looked worn out and stressed but no injuries can be seen. His mother sigh in relief as seeing his husband. She takes her king’s hand and kisses it lovingly. “I have missed you, dear.”

“I missed both of you,” his father says, taking both of them into his arms. Looking up at his son, the king’s eyes filled with glee. “You’ve grown.”

“Mother had been overfeeding me.”

The king laughs and it reverberates throughout the castle. “I wouldn’t have married her if she didn’t. Speaking of meals, I am famished.”

His father opted for the smaller dining room near his office instead of the great hall. Guan Shan have always liked  the tinier table because it meant that his mother have cooked rather than the servants.

He digs into his food while his stomach growls in anticipation. Guan Shan wanted to know the outcome of his father’s peace treaty however he waited wanting his father to catch his breath.

When the dinner was over, his mother asked rather impatiently, “Tell us, dear. Please. Would there be peace?”

Guan Shan studies his father’s face for anything grave but the king gives nothing away. “They agree to halt the war for a time.” He pause trying to find his words. “I offered almost half of the unsettled human land in the north. Their prince refused this.”

The queen’s face twists in disappointment. Guan Shan can not help but feel it as well. For months the generals, his father and the noble families of the Mo dynasty had devices the lands to be offered. They have already resettled the people living near the north.

His father continues. “I offered the mountains in the south and was also refused.” His father sigh as the memory floods back. “I lost hope.”

“What do they want, father?” Guan Shan inquires.

His father closes his eyes. “The demon prince wants to marry a human.”

 


	2. A Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to edit later this week!! Thank you for those have dropped by, left kudos and commented!!! We are getting there!!!! Aahhh
> 
> Can someone also help me with the names? Is Zhan and Jian and Mo and He all last names? Thank you!!!

Just after a week of his father’s arrival the generals and the high nobles were called in by the king. The castle was busy preparing to receive a hundred guest who will be arriving in two days. The servants scurry about with the queen on their tail making sure everything is perfect.

They were in one of the hunts when his father asks him for his opinion of the request to marry a human. Guan Shan was never fond of hunting but as tradition dictates he must when the king requests it.

“If they are willing to _negotiate_ at least we know for sure they want to make peace as well.”

The king maneuvers his horse closer to the prince. “Yes, you have a point.”

Guan Shan opens his mouth to ask the question that’s been haunting his mind. Closing his mouth, he redirects his stallion to follow his father. He had so many questions. What was it like to step into the demon land? Was the demon prince really was as big as the castle? Did he drink blood like water?

“Father? How do you intend to find willing daughters to be married off to a demon? It’s unheard of?”

The king stops in front of a cliff overlooking the human land with their castle right in the middle of the endless fields and mountains. Guan Shan was about to ask again but his father speaks in a voice he has only heard when he passes punishment, “I will spill blood to make way for peace.”

  


The nobles bowed as they entered the war room. His father takes the throne overseeing the large table while Guan Shan takes the smaller throne at his father right.

“I wish I have better news friends.”

The room falls in a terrified silence. They were frightened and Guan Shan can practically hear everyone's increased heart beat.

“Your Grace, t-they refused the offer?” One of the nobleman asks.

Their king sigh. “They unfortunately did. The demon prince wants to wed a human girl.”

The council erupts in murmur. One of the eldest nobleman stands and in a shaking voice declares, “we must wage war, Your Grace. We cannot agree to this term.”

Others agreed. Guan Shan agrees as well. The demons must have a plan that they need to uncover. But nothing comes to mind and he silently grunts in frustration.

Another stands and Guan Shan recognizes this man. It was Zhan Zheng Xi’s father. The older man was wearing his hair in a bun as expected of higher noble families. “We are running out of crops and artillery. Our army cannot afford another battle, Your Grace. The capital will starve come next winter and-”

“General Zhan-,” another man interrupts but the king bids the general to continue.

“Yes, it might be a trap or worst a show of force. But, what if it is _not_? According to the reports we received from the southern patrol the demon  population had decreased, we don’t see them much in the south. The demon prince is running out of demons for his army. He needs this peace treaty.”

Nodding, the king stands before his subject and in return everyone bows low. “In a hundred years we have never had this kind of situation. I must agree with general Zhan. They must be weakening to be agreeing to an amatrice.”

Guan Shan stands. “Father, I also agree with this but I cannot condone sending an innocent woman to the demon lands. We have been at war with this creatures for centuries and to just marry off someone to a demon!”

The king’s face looks tired. Guan Shan feels awful for questioning his father but as the future king he must speak his mind. His father puts his hand together, deep in thought. Everyone held their breath.  “First, we will ask for volunteers. If no one does, I command a decree of lottery.”

The decision still doesn’t sit well with Guan Shan. He looks out the council and sees admiration towards his father. He stays quiet knowing well he has lost.

General Zhan asks, “Is there qualities they have mentioned?”

“No. They require us to bring forth a human. They did, however, mention bringing five for selection.”

General Zhan stares blankly in contemplation which reminds Guan Shan of his friend who does the same. “I can guarantee you, Your Grace, no one will volunteer. We must do the lottery now and not waste time,” the general explains.

The king takes his sword and lifts it in the air. “I hereby pass this judgement. The counsel is adjourned.”

  
  


“Why? I am more than capable of carrying my own,” Guan Shan says in a loud voice. He tries to calm down by sitting on the chair across from his father.

His father groans as he sits on his own plush chair. “You know that’s not why I am forbidding it.”

Guan Shan unconsciously sat taller. “Father, I’ve always followed your rules. I stayed put in this castle instead of helping our countrymen in previous battles. What would they think of their future king if I do not venture to the demon land?”

“You are my only child. It was necessary to keep you safe. I do not want our bloodline to end. You must know this,” the king takes a sip of his wine.

“No one has ever set foot in the demon lands father yet we are sending untrained women in there with common soldiers. We are in their debt.”

“Fine.”

“Fine?” Guan Shan almost falls out of his chair.

“Don’t make me change my mind, son.” His father tells him to come closer placing his hand on Guan Shan’s shoulder. “Your mother will never forgive me if something happens to you. So, please, don’t do anything stupid.”

  
  


The journey  was as laborious and challenging as Guan Shan expected. Three of the horses had died along with two soldiers following suit. When the dark set in he checked on the women in the carriage. He asks if they needed anything but was politely turned away.

Guan Shan can’t help but notice how red their eyes were.

As they got closer to the demon land, the landscape became rougher and the trees taller. An acid smell settles around them. “Make sure you cover your faces,” Guan Shan commands everyone, lifting a cloth to his face.

After a few more hours, he finally sees a wooden structure with glowing orbs floating around it. If he didn’t know any better he would say that the house was owned by a couple of seniors.

They were greeted by a demon who was a lot shorter than Guan Shan but they all knew better than to underestimate demons of any size. “Your Grace, I hope your journey was tolerable?”

Guan Shan gets off his horse, cloth still around his face. “Yes. We didn’t have any problems.”

The small demon smiles and slime gushes out of its mouth. “I know you are all very tired but I must request for you to see the prince as soon as possible. He is already waiting.”

  


The five noble ladies entered the sliding door and disappears in a dark room. Guan Shan feels dred run through his body. He wasn’t scared for himself but for the women who was giving their life away.

General Zhan rests a hand on his shaking shoulder. “This is all for peace, young prince.”

Guan Shan nods slowly. “I wish there was another way.”

Before the elder man can say anything, the five girls came out, their face unhurt. Guan Shan let out a sigh of relief. “H-He did not like any of us, Your Grace,” the elder of the five women says her voice trembling. “We a-apologize. I don’t know what to do…” All of them started to sniffle in unison.

“Please. Please do not cry. Don’t worry.” Guan Shan turns to General Zhan and asks in a panic, “Can I talk to it? Him? Can I request an audience?”

The general goes to one of demon soldier who then relayed the message to the demon who had greeted us. After minutes of waiting, a demon emerged and bid for Guan Shan to come into the wooden door.

Before Guan Shan can enter, the general’s hand was on his arm, “don’t do anything stupid, young prince. The king and queen would not take it well.”

He smiles at general Zhan. “I’m always careful,” he reminds him gently.

The room was so poorly lit he can barely see anything except for a silhouette of a man sitting on a cushion on the ground. Guan Shan was surprised at how simple the room.

He stops a few feet away just in case he needs to make a run for it. “Your highness,” Guan Shan starts not sure how to address the person, “I am glad for this meeting and-”

“What can I do for you?” The demon’s voice sent chills through Guan Shan’s spine. It was like ice. No wonder the women were so terrified.

Guan Shan’s mouth runs dry when the demon’s grey eyes settles on him. He doesn’t know what it is but he feels like drawing his sword. He must have unknowingly  touched his sword because the demon’s eyes grow sharper, more threatening. “I um…” Guan Shan removes his hands from his sword. “D-Did none of them please you?” He says in a friendly voice despite the cold in him.

The demon suddenly stands making Guan Shan jump. “Are all humans so fragile?” The demon prince is standing close now and Guan Shan was greeted with a human face. He doesn’t mean to stare but that’s what he does. “Do you like what you see, young prince?” The demon asks with a grin, showing his long fangs reminding Guan Shan that he was in a presence of a monster.

“Do I look fragile to you?” Guan Shan asks, offended.

The demon with the human face doesn’t lose his smile. “No.”

“Then I don’t know what you're saying,” Guan Shan says, crossing his arms against his chest in frustration.

The demon prince’s smile grow wider highlighting the fangs that was probably as sharp as Guan Shan’s sword. The demon leans forward, face just inches away from Guan Shan. He stands his ground against the much taller demon, hands tightly holding his sword. “I choose you, young prince.”


	3. You make me smile

 

 

Guan Shan steps back from shock. Did the demon just asked his hand for marriage? His mouth was probably hanging open and by the amuse look on the demon’s face it must have been.

The taller man eyes him in curiosity like a puppy eyeing its owner. “Is that a problem?”

Guan Shan massages his temples.

Is it a _problem_?

It was unusual, yes, but if this was the only way peace can be achieve then he was ready to take a dive. “I-I, um, as you can see I am a man like you,” he looks down on the ground and continues, “I don’t know about the demons but I...uh cannot bare children.”

The demon’s eyes smiles at him. “Bloodline doesn’t matter to me. I live for thousands of years.” The demon starts to walk around him. “Are you concern?”

A headache bursts in his head like a tsunami. “I...of course it matters. Who will rule over my land when I’m gone?” He starts to rumble outloud, “I guess I can find a concubine just for the sake of having an heir...but who…”

The demon stops just behind him, breath tickling the top of his head. “I don’t share well, young prince.” The demon lays his very human hand around his neck pulling him suddenly against a muscular chest.

Guan Shan’s heart beat is loud against his armour. “I didn’t mean to offend,” he whispers. The temperature suddenly drops and he thinks he sees smoke come out from his mouth. He also can’t ignore the demon’s thumb rubbing circles on his jaw.

“Have you ever been with a man?” The demon asks, his other hand rest around Guan Shan’s torso.

Guan Shan shut his eyes. Something inside of him is stirring. It is something familiar yet very new. A shudder runs through his body. “No…” he murmurs.

The demon’s lips brush his ears. “A woman?”

“Yes,” Guan Shan replies, groaning as the hand on his neck tightens severely. “A-Argh, y-you’re ch-hocking me!” Guan Shan gasps. He tries to stick his elbow at the demon’s face but to no avail.

“Remember this,” the demon twists his neck to face him, “you are _mine_.” The demon’s lips crashes on him. It was like a woman’s and Guan Shan almosts moans when a tongue slithers into his mouth. “I don’t share well, human,” the demon repeats against his mouth.

Guan Shan finds himself suddenly alone in the room. He was breathing so heavily that he feels like passing out.

The wooden door slides open and the general finds him kneeling on the ground. “A-Are you alright? Are you hurt?” The general places a hand on his back. This seem to pull him back to reality and he starts to take in air.

“I’m fine, general Zhan.” Guan Shan stands on his wobbly feet. He bites his lips in hopes that he can forget the feeling of the demon’s lips.

Unfortunately, it doesn’t work. The sensation of the demon’s mouth lingers.

“Are we prisoners, Your Grace?”

He doesn’t know the answer. He isn’t tied but Guan Shan feels trap. “I’m staying. Take the women back home.” Guan Shan is surprise at how calm his voice is.

The general looks flabbergasted. “I…I would advise against that. We need to-“

Guan Shan glares at the general. “Do as I say. Tell the king that the treaty is in place.”

The general cannot hide the shock in his face. “I...but…a man…”

Guan Shan slides open the door. He stands there for moment. The general isn’t alone to think a marriage with a man is strange and unheard of. He himself had envisioned his future very differently. He thought he would have a wife and children...many children. Guan Shan thought he would rule over the human land for fifty years until he dies of old age.

Instead, he finds himself agreeing to marry a man. How can an heir be produced from this union? There is too many cons yet he knows by agreeing to the treaty that thousands of men will get to live until they’re seventy.

He looks over his shoulder. “I am to marry a _demon_ not a man. Remind my father that.”

  
  
  


The short demon that greeted them before is standing near the entrance. He...it was looking more solemn that it did a few hours ago. He bows in greeting, “please, follow me.”

He lifts the cloth around his mouth again when he steps outside the little house. He follows diligently looking behind him a few times as a precaution. Nothing attacks him however his hands remain grasping the hilt of his sword.

They must have been walking for an hour when his breathing starts to get heavy from hiking up the mountain. Finally, the little demon stops at a cliff and points down. “Welcome to your new home, Your Grace.”

Guan Shan hides his surprise at seeing the gigantic castle. It was twelve times larger than his own home. The the abnormally large trees did not hide the magnificence of the castle.

The little demon starts walking and Guan Shan follows eyes still at the castle. As they grow closer to the forest surrounding the castle the stronger the acid was and Guan Shan can feel his eyes start to water.

He coughs but thankfully they enter the enormous castle not before long.

The inside of the castle is as grand as the outside. However, it was bare. No tapestry nor portraits were hanging on the wall. No flower or plants frame the doorway and no other demon was present except for the demon leading him to his room.

“Please call me if you need anything.” The demon doesn’t wait for gratitude, he leaves Guan Shan by the door.

He enters and almost jumps when he sees a man on the bed. “Hello! Welcome!” The man with light hair stands. “Don’t be alarm! No need for that.”

Guan Shan drops his sword on the table. “I didn’t think someone was here…”

The man takes him in his arms and hugs him as if they have known each other for a long time. “Oh my! Hmm...I see. I see now why he’s so infatuated. You do smell good,” the man sniffs his hair and Guan Shan detangle himself.

“I’m sorry but who are you?”

“My name is Jian Yi!” The man grins and Guan Shan can see the demon’s fangs protruding from his mouth. “My brother do like to have his fun!”

Guan Shan chuckles nervously. “C-Can I help you with anything?”

Jian Yi laughs taking him into his arms again. “We are going to be brother-in-law! Let’s get to know each other!”

Guan Shan, again, detangles himself as politely as he can. “Okay…”

“Tell me, what this is? I’ve always wondered…”

Afraid to anger the demon, Guan Shan entertains the stranger in his room. “This,” Guan Shan touches his metal chest plate, “-is an armour. It’s to protect me from...well, from demons.”

Jian Yi’s eyes glows in wonderment. “Really? But it slices so easily…”

Guan Shan can’t help but laugh. “I agree, sir. Still, it gives men some sort of security.”

“Interesting. And this...what is this?”

“This is a sword.”

Jian Yi looks down in amazement. “It hurts sometimes,” said the demon, disrobing a little to show a scar across his chest.

“If you were human that cut would have killed you,” Guan Shan examines the wound. The way the cut runs looks familiar to him but he can’t place where he has seen it before.

“If it wasn’t for Tian I would have.”

Guan Shan’s ears perk up. “Tian?”

The demon tightens his robe again. “Yes. My brother. He found me just in time.” The blonde demon takes his arm and pulls him just before the balcony door. “Where did you meet Tian?”

“Just a few hours ago…”

“He is a bit dramatic,” the human looking demon says. “Do you want a tour of the house?”

Guan Shan was tired but he agrees only because he thinks knowing the outline of the castle would be helpful in case he needs to make a quick escape.

The rest of the castle looked like the entrance. Grand and uninviting.

The acidic smell lingers gently in the castle. It makes Guan Shan cough a few times. He wonders if this will affect his health. It doesn’t matter right now though because he is surrounded by demons and who knows how long he will live anyway.

“This is the throne room,” Jian Yi declares stepping into a massive room.

He knows his mouth is hanging open. In the middle of the room is a giant snake skull with its mouth as the throne. “Is that a...?”

Jian Yi follows his gaze. “Oh yeah. Tian’s first kill. Father was so impressed.”

It is a lot to process and he is glad Jian Yi is more personable than the demon prince. He learns that there is a library with books written in a language he doesn’t understand. The armoury is just near the courtyard and a huge lake is just behind the forest.

He doesn’t sleep that night.   


 

 

 

His father arrives just two days after. During that time, Guan Shan kept to himself getting dinner from a servant. Jian Yi was in his room most of the time telling him stories he doesn’t really remember.

He doesn’t see his betrothed during this time and he was glad because the demon’s presence makes him uneasy unlike Juan Yi who radiates friendliness almost like a child. He Guan Shan doesn’t drop his guard completely not even with Jian Yi. He knows full well that the demon can slice him in half.

Jian Yi stands beside him as they wait by the huge hallway for his father’s caravan. The demon prince is nowhere to be found and something stirs in his stomach that he deduce as hunger.

A trumpet blows from a distance and he knows his father was close.

The convoy is massive. Guan Shan’s family crest stand tall among the army.

His heart swells from seeing them. His father’s face is solemn behind the cloth across his mouth. It breaks Guan Shan’s heart but he shakes it off and bows low to greet the king.

“Are you well?” His father whispers when he took him for an embrace.

Guan Shan nods. “This is Jian Yi,” he introduces the demon beside him. Guan Shan catches his father’s surprised look. His people have never seen a demon who looks like a human.

“How do you do?” Jian Yi lowers his head.

“Well enough, sir.”

Jian Yi smiles wide showing his fangs.

His father and the other soldiers steps back their sword at hand.

Guan Shan steps in between to ease the tension. “Jian Yi is the prince’s brother. He had been keeping me company.”

With this, his father seem to relax. Guan Shan continues to talk. “Jian Yi had organize the stables and rooms to accommodate a few but it seems like you brought more than fifty men.”

His father scoffs. “I brought in ten thousand soldiers. You don’t think I will come here unarmed?”

Guan Shan looks sideways to Jian Yi to check any aggression and to his relief sees none. “Let’s talk inside, the smell is killing me.”

Jian Yi glance over his shoulder to Guan Shan. “Brother is on a hunt. He will be b-” Before Jian Yi can continue the ground shakes a little. “I guess he’s here now.”

The demon leads them to another hallway away from the dining room. Standing by the entrance is the demon prince wearing only a black hakama. The demon turns and his grey eyes settles on him.

Guan Shan is rooted to the floor. It seems like forever that they lock eyes until someone speaks. And he is grateful that it was Jian Yi. “This is He tian, my brother, King of all.”

_King?_

Guan Shan and his father trade looks. “Greetings,” his father says, voice authoritative.

The prince -the _king-_ finally blinks away and finally look at his guest other than Guan Shan. “Greetings,” the demon king says in a low voice. He walks toward the group, purposely walking near Guan Shan. He must have moved wrong or blink but he thinks he sees the demon king’s eyes turn a shade of red. “Please excuse me, I will make myself appropriate. I will see you in the dining,” says the demon.

“Let’s go!” Jian Yi says, clapping.

 

The dinner is uneventful just like he had hoped.

  
  
  
  
  


 

He looks at the mirror and sees himself staring back. He was wearing his golden armour with his family crest glistening proudly on his chest and shoulder. He notes that his eyes looks tired and his cheeks more sunken than a few weeks ago.

It is odd indeed to find himself marrying a man let alone a demon. It feels like just yesterday when he slept with a woman and how warm she was inside. Guan Shan sighs. How are they suppose to consummate the marriage?

He shakes his head wildly.

One problem at a time he reminds himself.

A trumpet howls and Guan Shan walks to the throne room where he was greeted by Jian Yi’s friendly face. “Nervous?” asks the demon.

Guan Shan shrugs. “I’m not sure.”

Jian Yi tilts his head, studying him. “This wolf...is that homage to my family?”

Guan Shan shakes his head. “You mean _my_ family?”

The demon walks closer, examining the crest. “My brother’s form is a wolf.”

“Form?” He is confused yet something in his mind awakens.

“Pure bloods, like myself, are able to look like this...like you. But this is not our true selves.”

Guan Shan blinks. “Fine. That’s interesting...but I have a wedding to get to.”

As if on cue, the doors creak open revealing the throne room full of demons. It was only his father, general Zhan and his best friend Zheng Xi that are present. Guan Shan cannot help but stare at the demons. Some are as tall as the room, some are floating in the air and some are half horse and half lamb.

Guan Shan keeps his eyes ahead of him trying to ignore the unsettling sight of the demons. He regrets it the moment his eyes settle on the demon sitting on the snake skull.

He is thankful for his feet that has suddenly decided to walk on its own. As he got closer, the demon king stands and offers his hand to help him up the stairs. Guan Shan did not want to touch the demon but just like his feet his hands automatically takes the hand.

It is a human wedding ceremony. His father has insisted during the dinner last night. And from what he can understand, demons do not have weddings. The priest looks scared and Guan Shan offers a smile.

The ceremony begins and Guan Shan is numb to the bones.

“You may now kiss the...uh...kiss the prince.” The priest bows his head.

Guan Shan’s heart races as the priest says the last part. He has not thought of _this_.

He turns awkwardly to the demon king. In his surprise, the demon’s face looks unsure. Not wanting to make it anymore awkward, Guan Shan takes the demon’s face in between his hands bringing it down to him. Guan Shan press his lips up to the demon’s mouth. He lets go quick and turns to everyone and gives a smile. His heart beating abnormally in his throat.

Guan Shan jumps a little when he feels a hand wrap around his own.

He glances sideways and sees the demon king smiling at him. Guan Shan snaps his eyes back to the crowd trying to ignore the unfamiliar stirring in his stomach.

He feels the hand pull him. He lets the demon lead him out and in the most cliche way, the demon turns back to him and Guan Shan is blinded by the glow radiating from his husband. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos I love them :)


	4. First Night

 

The whole time during the reception his father looks at him with concern. Guan Shan tries to reassure his father by smiling but he knows it doesn’t help. Not when he feels the same way as everyone else back home.

Guan Shan waves at his friend whose in the company by none other than Jian Yi. He is the only demon conversing with the humans. And by the small frown on Zheng Xi, it looks like he is tolerating even _almost_ enjoying the demon’s company.

He gulps down the wine in his cup distractedly. “Haven’t you had enough?” Tian asks.

“That was my first cup,” Guan Shan replies, filling his cup again.

Guan Shan hears the demon king chuckle. It was low and almost guttural. “Fifth.”

“No,” he says, drinking the wine in one go. “That’s my second.”

Maybe he is drunk because he doesn’t _-couldn’t-_ do anything when the demon leans in and bite his earlobes.

“Still think your not?” Tian whispers.

“I...uh…” Guan Shan murmurs unintelligibly.

“Here, let me,” the demon pours more in his cup. The red liquid glistening as it flows into his goblet.

Guan Shan slouches on the chair. “Thanks.” He drinks the wine out of spite. His head tilts as the alcohol floods his system.

 

When the last of the dancers leave most of the demons follows. One by one they leave not without bowing to their king. Most of the assorted demons leaves presents such as gold and weapons.

Guan Shan’s father stands when Jian Yi whispers something. General Zhan and his son follows their king.

He sits up taller. “Father.”

“I would like to say thank you, sir. I hope the peace between our world will continue until the end of time,” he says.

The demon king doesn’t say anything.

Guan Shan is about to speak but his father continues. “Guan Shan is my only son. The only one left. Please…” his father kneels, head touching the floor. “Please don’t bring any harm to him.”

Guan Shan finds himself standing, tears threatening to spill. “Father…”

“I’m not going to hurt your son,” says the demon, standing up as well. “Rest assured he will be safe here.”

The king gets up, eyes gentle on Guan Shan. “We will leave tomorrow. The men cannot stay camped outside. I leave Zheng Xi as your advisor. Our home will never forget, son.

Guan Shan feels like a little boy again. He wants to run to his father and hug him and never let go.

He was going to protest for Zheng Xi. But his friends shakes his head slightly before following his father out the door. His nerves leaves his body when his father exited.

He falters in his movement even with the wine. He thinks he is swaying because the demon wraps an arm around his shoulder and takes him somewhere he doesn’t know.

 

The room is three times larger than his own with a bed that is twice as large. There is a large fireplace in the middle of the room where a few chairs are located. The demon puts him gently on the bed.

Guan Shan is frozen.

Sex is sex, right? It shouldn’t be so different with a man...with a demon man. His brain feels like a rock.

Guan Shan doesn’t move when the demon stand in between his legs.

“I can’t believe your here,” breathes the demon, caressing his cheeks. Guan Shan swallows the lump in his throat. “I’ve waited…”

He regrets drinking so much because what the demon is saying doesn’t make any sense. But it warms him anyway. It starts from his face travelling down to his chest and down to his toes. The way those grey eyes looks at him makes him feel like he’s the most important thing in the world.

The demon doesn’t kiss him like he thought. A slight disappointment settles in his stomach which he blames on the alcohol. The taller man moves away and walks towards the corner of the room.

A secret door pops up. “I’ll be right here if you need me, little mo.” The demon is gone before he can even register the magical door.

  


The knocking becomes louder and it forces Guan Shan to wake up and actually open the door. Jian Yi lets himself in, face beaming. “I love humans!”

Guan Shan yawns, scratching his belly. He feels a hangover coming on. “Good morning.”

“They are so soft! Zheng Xi is so soft! His hair...it’s quite nice isn’t?” Jian Yi flops on the bed with a sigh. “He smells nice too…”

“He likes to spar,” he offers.

Jian Yi’s face lights up. “He does?”

Guan Shan squints when the sun hits his eyes. “We use to train together. Where is he?”

“I left him in his room. He said he wanted to work.” The demon is pouting.

There is a knock and someone calls his name. “Good morning,” he greets Zheng Xi. Relief floods him when he sees his friend looking well.

“I…Jian Yi?” Zheng Xi looks at him then to the demon. Eyes full of question.

“We should go on a trip!” Jian Yi declares putting his arms around Zheng Xi.

Guan Shan laughs at seeing how uncomfortable his friend is.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” his friend steps aside, “we need to have a tour instead. Jian Yi gave me these maps of the demon lands. There are about six areas.”

Zheng Xi rolls the map on the table. Where they are now is the biggest area and Right smack in the middle. There are five islands surrounding Jian Yi’s home. On the map, the middle land is shown as a wolf. The other islands are also represented by animals.

There is a deer, badger, eagle, hawk and an octopus.

“We need to show the other islands that the humans and demons have reunited.”

Jian Yi looks at the map looking like he hasn’t seen it before. Guan Shan sees his new demon friend steal a glance at Zheng Xi. “I would avoid the She Li. They were against my brother’s marriage to you.”

“Then shouldn’t we focus in that area then? What are they?” Guan Shan says. Jian Yi points to the second largest island. “Hawk?”

“They are very proud. We all were.”

“What changed?” Zheng Xi beats me to the question.

Jian Yi doesn’t answer. His playfulness disappears when there was a knock.

Guan Shan hesitates to open the door. And he wishes he hadn’t when he sees his new husband at the door. Hair greasy and sweat rolling down his temple.

“Hi,” the demon greets, surprising Guan Shan at how boyish and young the demon sounds.

“Uh, hi, your brother is in here.” Guan Shan steps aside to let Tian in.

“I told you to wait for me,” Tian pats his brother’s head. The gesture is so human like Guan Shan shares a look with Zheng Xi.

The smaller demon beams at his brother. “We have a plan. It’s great.”

Tian takes one of the chair and sits down, crossing his legs. “Go on.”

Jian Yi proceeds to tell his brother the idea of touring his kingdom. Guan Shan sits on the bed and listens but he can’t help but feel uneasy when Tian’s eyes catches his.

Zheng Xi’s voice startles him from his thoughts. “Do you have a carpenter? A builder, maybe? Horses?”

“What for?” Jian Yi asks.

“We cannot travel as you do. We are slow if we walk.”

“Interesting,” Jian Yi looks at his brother.

“I will find someone who can build you what you need. But, I can’t risk taking you,” Tian nods at his direction, “-taking you to She Li. He will kill you.”

Guan Shan straightens up. “I can handle myself.”

The demon holds his eyes. “No.”

“I am perfectly capable of fighting.”

“No.” The demon repeats. He notice that Jian Yi has taken Zheng Xi near a corner, using his body as a shield. Sheild for what? He finds out soon not a second longer. 

“I’m still a prince-”

The ground starts to shake from under him. The shaking intensifies when Tian gets up from the chair.m. Guan Shan holds onto the bed post to try to steady himself. He is helpless when Tian grabs hold of his waist carrying him to the balcony and flying off.

He thinks he screams but he doesn’t really know. Next thing he knows they are standing in the middle of the forest. The trees looks much larger.

The demon lets go of him and Guan Shan starts to cough. “I said no.”

“We did this to-to bring our kingdoms together. We need to let everyone know we can co-exist.” He coughs then, his lungs struggling to find oxygen. Guan Shan covers his face but the acidic smell assaults his nose.

“Are you alright?” Tian asks, pressing a hand on Guan Shan’s back. All the demon’s anger has suddenly vanish.

“T-The air. I need to get back inside,” he manage to lift his camisole to his mouth. 

Tian press himself against Guan Shan’s side and leaps through the air. A moment pass and he finds themselves right back in the castle.

Zheng Xi is beside him in an instant. “Here,” a cup is press to his lips.

“Don’t leave the castle,” Tian commands and he jumps off the balcony again and to god knows where.

 

 

That night he hears growling and creaking from outside and it sends shiver through his body. Something is being killed and he is relief he isn’t there to witness it.

 

 

He wakes up and takes a deep breath. Sighing in comfort as the air pass through his lungs. He takes another and it is when he realize that the air isn’t heavy in his chest.

Guan Shan gets up and opens the door to the balcony and to his shock he sees nothing for miles, only the ground. The trees within the vicinity is gone. 

“Feeling better?” Tian’s voice comes from behind, a few scratches are visible on his immaculate face.

“I...yes. The trees...someone…you...did you do this?”

The demon walks to him like a predator walking to its prey. Only the demon’s soft eyes reassures Guan Shan.

“Yes,” the demon rests his forehead on Guan Shan’s forehead. With only inches apart, Tian’s face is younger. Grey orbs resembling the stars. It sends electricity through his body.

“Why?” Guan Shan whispers.

Tian strokes his cheeks and he feels liquid smear his face. It smells like iron and salt. “Can I kiss you?” The demon asks, voice sounding tense. It was like a plea and it does something to his head that makes him woozy.

“Okay.”

The demon doesn’t miss a beat. He crashes his mouth onto Guan Shan sending them out in the balcony. The air is nice against Guan Shan’s skin. 

Tian is kissing him with fever like a boy who finally got his desert. The demon is towering over him, his back bending back a little.

A tongue licks his lower lip asking for permission and Guan Shan welcomes it with the same enthusiasm as the demon. They dance around each other, Tian’s tongue agonizingly gentle.

Guan Shan moans low when the demon sucks his tongue. It was too much and he twist away, breathing heavy.

“I’m hard,” the demon whispers to his ears. His hand is led to the said hardness and Guan Shan can’t help but squeeze. This earns him a growl and Guan Shan feels himself grown in his night gown. 

He does it again wanting to hear Tian. He is rewarded and this time the demon pants against his neck. “More…” tian pleas, face nuzzling his neck. “More, please.”

Guan Shan lifts his head to the sky. His hand stroking the clothed cock. He knows it isn’t enough. He knows he’s torturing the demon.

He drops to the ground and pulls down the black hakama. Guan Shan nearly gasps at how big the demon. He had always thought he was big but the dick in front of him is massive.

Guan Shan licks the tip before swallowing Tian. The demon’s grunts are animalistic which pushes Guan Shan to swallow more of the length.

He traces the vein underneath and this earns him a yelp. Guan Shan’s tongue move on its own accord. The rhythm is fast and probably uneven due to his lack of experience.

He expects the demon to ram himself impatiently but this doesn’t happen. The demon only rests a hand on his throat probably...probably feeling his own cock in Guan Shan’s throat. _Fuck._

Tian’s cock twitches in his mouth and he knows the demon is close. Not long after, the Tian removes himself from Guan Shan’s mouth and cums onto the ground.

He takes hold of his own cock and pumps. He comes embarrassingly after a few.

He stays frozen on the ground, the recent event catching up to his brain. “Oh my god.”

The demon doesn’t share his dread it seems like because a hand pulls him up. “Are you sure you haven’t done that before?”

Tian kisses his lips, face smiling.

“No. Never.” Guan Shan keeps his eyes down. He’s afraid to face the sun.

The demon chuckles. “I’m glad.”

Tian lifts his chin and Guan Shan feels a slight sting when Tian’s canine cut through his skin. “I’ll take you to the hawks. We must see He Cheng first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Will edit later! :)


	5. Obsidian

Tian doesn’t press further. He sees how distress the human is with the way Mo’s eyes flicker downwards. “Bath?” He inquires already pulling his shirt over his head. He hopes the human says yes.

“No,” Guan Shan answers. He hides his disappointment with a smile but he feels it anyway and it must show on his face because the human looks apologetic. “I mean...maybe next time. I need to uh…”

He thinks he understand. He had heard from one of his generals that humans need to rest after an orgasm unlike their kind. Especially Tian’s linage.Tian wants to return the favour but he knows he had pushed too far.

He eyes the bite mark he had left on his human. He wants to sink his teeth further to leave a scar so every demon knows who Mo belong to.

Before Tian can even act on his instinct, Guan Shan has left his side and has gone to the bathroom.

Tian sighs and heads to his own chamber. A smile creeps on him suddenly when he remember how the human grew to be so handsome. He never thought humans were attractive. They are too soft and too fragile. They smell foul and their hair too rough for his liking.

These traits doesn’t seem apparent in Mo. Mo _smells_ good. So good that it awakens the wolf in him. Especially when he inhales Mo’s neck.

Tian looks down at his enlarged dick. It was still massive, hanging proudly. He wants to follow his human to the baths but he forces himself to stay in his room.

He holds the base of his dick and stroke upwards. Guan Shan’s face pops in his mind.

He comes with a growl.

  
  
  
  
  


“What did you do, brother?” Jian Yi’s voice is hysterical. His brother touches his shoulder. “What have you done to the woods?” 

He shrugs. “I rooted the elders.” 

He knows if he wasn’t the alpha Jian Yi would have snarled in anger. “I know! Lord Cheng will be furious! The hawks own that dominion!”

Tian shows his fangs to his brother. The lesser wolf steps back. “I will deal with him later.”

“You killed our _own_.”

He answers with a low growl. 

Jian Yi looks like he wants to say more. To lecture him. To berate him. But his brother knows his place and he keeps his hysterics lower. “Why?”

“I needed fresh air.” He answers with finality. His brother frowns but doesn’t say anything. Tian pats Jian Yi’s head to console him. “Don’t fret.”

Of course that doesn’t calm his brother. He understands why. He Cheng is anything but understanding. The demon god does not take well of the killing of his children. Even lesser demons mean something to the demon god.

Tian could care less. He wants Guan Shan alive and well.

His brother brings him back to reality. “With you around, nothing can harm Guan Shan, brother.”

Tian nods in agreement.

“Not even Lord Cheng.” It was a statement.

Tian nods again. 

Jian Yi’s face becomes serious. “Only time will take him away from you, brother.” The sadness in his brother’s voice is new to his ears.

Tian nods nonetheless. “I don’t care.”

  
  
  
  
  


He leaves the castle with a loud boom as he transform into his wolf. He makes sure he is out of sight of his human guests to avoid scaring them. Although that noise would have startled them anyway.

The temple of the gods is only a few leaps away and he gets there in a minute. The gate is as tall as him. He contemplates if he should jump over the gate but he goes against it. He has already annoyed the demon god after all.

He reverts to his lesser form. Not long after, the gate creaks open. In the middle of the gated area is a single candle, the fire weakly flickering. “He Cheng,” Tian says and a lightning bolt hits the candle and a figure stands in its place. 

_“How dare you summon me.”_ The voice is harsh. No other demon can ever hear the god’s voice other than his family. It is faint and other wordly.

Tian kneels on his knee. “I ask for your forgiveness.”

Did he mean it? Probably not. 

The god knows it too with the way the wind slaps across his back.

_“I should smite you, little one.”_ The demon god doesn’t move however.

Tian’s wolf howls in him. He cannot help but act aggressive against a threat. He swallows his pride.  “May I ask for a safe passage to the hawks?”

_“Why should I allow this? You’ve killed your own kin.”_

Tian scoffs.

The demon god’s voice is violent. _“You think you are above them?”_

“I am the best of your creation.”

_“You’ve grown vile.”_

Tian gets to his feet. _“_ And you’ve grown soft. Aren’t I the one you sent-”

The demon god raises a hand. The ground starts to move under him and vines wrap itself around Tian’s feet and neck. He jumps and lands on top of the gate. His creator looks at him, not with anger like he expected, but with sorrow. He is confused however he doesn’t linger to find out why.

It will be more dangerous to travel to the hawks with his mate. He thought by asking for forgiveness that it would lessen the obstacles they have to face. But with what happened, Tian is more worried than ever. 

However, a promise is a promise and he wants to make Mo happy. He recognizes the importance of this trip.

It is time to show that humans and demons can co-exist.

  
  
  


He finds Mo lounging in the gardens feeding some demon birds. He settles behind the shadows, a smile forms on his lips seeing his mate enjoying the outdoors.

Unknowingly, his eyes lingers on Mo's lips. Only the birds chirping pulls him back.

He makes a sound when he emerge from his hiding. The human tenses and Tian can’t help but frown. “Hi,” he says, approaching the human as friendly as he can.

Mo gets to his feet and bows a little a custom that demons and humans share apparently. “You’re gone a long time.”

Has it been a long time? Tian doesn’t feel like it.

Tian grins. “Were you worried, little Mo?” The nickname makes the human scowl. Tian decides he likes the way Mo’s forehead crunches together. “How long has it been?” The concept of time is lost on Tian. Demons live for so long especially his bloodline that a few months seems like a few seconds.

“Three weeks.”

“Oh-”

“Oh?” He can smell Mo’s frustration and he can’t help but feel amuse. “Why are you smiling? Did I say something funny?”

Tian stands closer. “Have you eaten?”

The human prince snorts. “Your brother had been feeding me.”

Tian is surprise. “He doesn’t cook.”

Mo pales as he remembers something. “I know.”

“Are you well enough to travel?” Tian asks.

Mo looks apprehensive. “Yes. Why?”

“We can leave anytime. Just say the word.”

Mo’s eyes lights up. “That’s great news. But what of He Cheng? Who is he?" 

He shrugs feigning calmness. "Everything is fine." 

Of course Mo doesn't look like he believes Tian. "Let me inform Zheng Xi.”

The human start to turn but Tian  catches him by the arm. He slips what he had been hiding in his hand onto Mo’s strong fingers. The human holds up his hand examining it.

Tian feels anxious. “Is it acceptable? Is it too late? This is a human custom is it not?”

So many emotions passses on Mo’s human face like the ocean waves. “Yes. I...thank you. For this ring...I’ve never seen anything like it.”

He grins. He feels illated. His wolf howls in excitement. “It’s obsidian.”

 "It's beautiful." 

"Tell me," Tian starts but he hesitates. 

The human touches his arm. "Tell you what?" 

"Is it okay to kiss you right now?"

Mo freezes and Tian takes this as his answer. He feels defeated and this is a new a feeling for no demon nor human had defeated him in battle. The hopelessness rocks his entire body. 

"Don't misunderstand. I...my whole life I imagined myself married to a woman. A human to say the least. Please, give me some time to grow accustom-"

Tian growls low. "I don't want your pity. I don't want your familiarity."

In his surprise, Mo takes his hand and slips a golden ring on to his fingers. "I know. That's why you have to give me time." 

"What is this?"

Mo smiles. "A ring. It's been in my family for centuries. It is my promise to you. A promise that I will not make you unhappy." 

Tian takes Mo's cheek. "I don't think you can ever do that."

Mo chuckles. "You think too highly of me." 

"I don't think so."  He replies. Tian studies the gold around his almost claw like fingers. He doesn't understand the concept of a ring but he loves it anyway because Mo gave it to him . 

If time is what his mate wants then it's what's he's going to give. He has a lot of it. 

 

 

 

N/A: IM SO SORRY. life and writers block happened. I still intend to finish this story. This chapter is he tian's POV if you haven't noticed yet. I hope it isn't too confusing. Too much plot not enough time with this two. I intend to change that next chapter. 

I still want to end this at 8 chapters so the next update might be dizzyingly long or maybe I'll just add chapters Im not sure what works better yet. 

Thank you so much for waiting patiently!!! Thank you for the comments and kudos!!! 


	6. True Form

Zheng Xi and himself took longer to gather everything they needed for their journey compared to the demon brothers. He stares at his sack and grimace at his trousers and tunic. He will develop a smell, he knows it. But he cannot afford to bring excessive human things as the demon king had said yesterday.

He sighs, tossing an extra shirt into the sac. In doing so, the ring that his demon husband had given him catches his eyes. He had heard of obsidian gems from children's books but he never expected them to exist.

He Tian’s expectant face overwhelms his head. Like a puppy. It’s funny to him that he actually has no clue how the demon brothers look in their full form. He cannot imagine Tian transforming into a cute puppy.

Guan Shan hears a knock and bids the person -probably Jian Yi- to come in. “What’s taking so long!” The younger demon looks over Guan Shan’s shoulder. “What are those?” Pointing at his sandals.

“I need them to walk.”

“Odd. You have feet.”

“They are a little fragile,” he says patiently.

The demon leaves his side and looks out his balcony. “My brother is ecstatic, you know.”

Guan Shan’s heart rate rapidly increases. He clears his throat, a habit he does when he’s nervous. “What about?” The answer at the tip of his mouth.

The demon’s playfulness fades as his eyes wonders down to Guan Shan’s fingers. “Where did you get that?” 

Gian Shan lifts his hands to the demon. “Your brother gave it to me.”

Jian Yi examines the obsidian with fascination. “I’ve never seen an obsidian up close. Do you know where he got it from?” 

He shakes his head. 

“We have a tale. It says that our moon is an obsidian.” Jian Yi’s brows lifts in excitement. “You notice that our moon is black, yes? It is said that the demon God offered his left eye to the sky so that the tide will come and visit his children.”

Guan Shan chuckles and goes back to his sac full of his belongings. “You must lend me that book.”

“I don’t know how Tian had gotten a hold of an obsidian. It is rare, almost unheard of even in our world. My brother must have gone through a lot of trouble just to give you that ring.”

Jian Yi’s words resonate in him like a church bell echoing in its tower.

  
  
  
  
  


The horses were tired after a few hours of galloping. The demons seem to be taking their leisurely pace whereas Zheng Xi and Guan Shan were struggling to keep up. He pulls on the reign to halt the horse. The brothers were beside him in an instant, face full of worry.

Zheng Xi jumps off his horse. “The horses are not fit for this.”

Guan Shan follows suit. The horses look like they will collapse anytime soon. He pats his own horse placing a bowl of water under its mouth. The horse neighs in gratitude.

Jian Yi naturally settles beside Zheng Xi. “I could carry you,” he says to Guan Shan’s advisor. 

His long time comrade looks taken aback, cheeks pinking a little. “I don’t think so.”

“Why not?” Jian Yi turns around to show is his back. “I’m strong. I promise I won’t drop you.”

Zheng Xi looks at his direction for guidance. Although he is not looking forward to riding on the back of his demon husband he suppose that they will travel faster. Guan Shan sighs and nods at Zheng Xi who in return looks petrified. 

He risks looking at the demon king and is met by a grin. Guan Shan goes to his husband. “Do you mind?” He inquires.

“‘Course not,” the demon says, turning and pulling Guan Shan against his muscular back. 

Guan Shan hops onto the demon’s waiting back and off they went. If he thought horses were fast before Guan Shan really didn’t know what fast is until now. The speed Tian is going does not compare to his horse. He wraps his arms around the demon’s body tightly afraid that the wind will blow him away. The wind whipping his face is almost painful as Tian maneuvers them through the woods. 

Guan Shan looks behind him and sees Jian Yi and others not far behind. They travel like this for a few hours before Tian abruptly stops. “W...What’s happening?” Guan Shan whispers sensing danger from the way Tian’s eyes studies the forest. 

“Healers?” Jian Yi asks his brother in a hushed voice. 

Tian shakes his head. 

Guan Shan hears the sound before actually seeing the gigantic hand about to strike them. 

Tian easily dodges. The hand makes a whooshing sound as it moves slowly to catch them. This time, Tian’s right knuckle meets the gigantic hand like a high five. The force sends whatever it is off balance, shaking the giant trees around them. 

Guan Shan peeks over the demon’s shoulder and sees a giant...an actual giant, almost as tall as the massive trees. 

Zheng Xi meets his eyes and they are both speechless. The stories they’ve heard as children weren’t just stories. It’s not make believe. It takes Guan Shan a second to realize he was holding his breath. 

Tian looks up at the sky and sniffs the air. “There’s three more. Take them out.” At his command, the two demons within their small party disappears in a flash. 

“Wait here,” Tian whispers, setting him down onto a thick branch. The demon jumps down. Guan Shan doesn’t blink as his husband plunges down to meet the surprised giant. Tian’s claws cuts through the giant’s chest like butter. The fatal wound burst open, brown liquid spilling everywhere. Tian black flips onto a  branch to avoid the innards. The demon looks up at him.

It sends chills down his spine but he cannot look away. The red in Tian’s eyes dissipates and is again replaced by grey. The demon takes a giant leap landing right in front of him. 

“Alright?” Voice deeper than usual.

“Yes,” he answers trying to mask his shaky voice. 

Not only do giants exists, Tian, the demon king, can possibly wipe out the entire human race. This thought makes Guan Shan’s head throb.

Jian Yi’s voice distracts him. “I’ve never seen giants in this area. You must have made _him_ really angry.”

Tian shrugs and takes Guan Shan on his back. “Why should I be worried when you’re with me, brother,” Tian grins.

Jian laughs looking proud. 

  
  
  


 

The bridge that leads to the island of the hawks is not at all like the bridge Guan Shan was expecting and it looks like Zheng Xi is in the same boat. The bridge is so long that he cannot see where it ends. He doesn’t even see the outline of the island. 

“We can continue but it is a two day walk,” Jian Yi states, dropping the woods he had gathered by the sandy shore. 

“Would we be welcome if we arrived at night?” asks Zheng Xi, rummaging through his bag.

Jian Yi sits on a boulder. “We sent word. But both of you look exhausted.” The younger demon looks at his subject and nods to dismiss them. The other demons disappear leaving only the four of them. “What are you looking for?”

Zheng Xi groans in frustration. “I don’t think I brought a match.”

“A match?”

Guan Shan looks at his own bag. “It’s to light a fire.”

“Oh...brother?”

Tian points a finger at the pile of wood. A spark engulfs the demon’s finger with a loud cackle. Then the driftwood burst into flame. The blaze is bright, brighter than any fire Guan Shan has seen. It’s an amazing feat yet the brothers carries on without a care. 

He wonders how the human race had not been wiped out by the demons after all this time. They have strength and abilities Guan Shan’s people can only dream of. The best they have are swords and arrows. 

“Is it safe to be in the open?” Guan Shan asks, eyeing Tian who had walked near the water. “Is he okay?”

Jian Yi sniffs the air. “He’s taking the first watch. Both of you should sleep.” The younger demon jumps off the boulder and stretches. Guan Shan catches Zheng Xi staring at the demon. Jian Yi seems to catch the advisor as well and a pink hue peppers the demon’s cheeks. 

Watching them is amusing. He knows what a budding romance looks like. If shy looks and hidden smiles are any indication then the two has it on point. Guan Shan quietly slips away feeling like he is intruding on something. He finds himself walking towards the demon king who is looking out into the darkness, eyes wide and alert. 

Tian is wearing a simple white outfit but no one can mistake him as a common demon with the way he carries himself. Guan Shan directs his focus elsewhere and follows the demon’s gaze.

“It’s better to get some sleep,” says Tian, glancing down at him. 

Guan Shan knows this of course. But being in the open makes him uneasy besides he doesn’t want to be in the way of the two lovebirds. “Are there any water demons?” It’s a stupid question and he regrets it as soon as it leaves his mouth. 

Tian doesn’t seem bothered. “Very much so. Water demons are not welcoming of humans,” Tian grins, “that’s why they like the hawks.” The taller man completely turns to him, taking Guan Shan’s hand. “It suits you.” Tian’s voice much softer.

The black moon visible in the grey sky. “Ah, yes.” Guan Shan murmurs. 

The smile vanishes on the demon’s mouth. To his surprise, Tian grabs him, eyes turning red, eclipsing the whites and greys. 

A large wave appears out of nowhere. Guan Shan whispers a little prayer before he is engulfed by the tsunami size wave.

Instead, Tian wraps his arms around Guan Shan’s waist and surges upwards making Guan Shan’s head feel light.

They land where they are camped. But Tian doesn’t let him go which he is glad for because a thread of water tries to grasp him. More water tentacles rushes at them. Guan Shan doesn’t have time to call out Zheng Xi’s name as he is being carried like a rag doll by the demon king. 

Tian’s eyes seem to glow a brighter red as he easily dodge the hundreds of tentacles attacking. The arm around him gets tighter as the tentacles multiplies into a thousand. 

At the corner of his eye, Jian Yi veer left to avoid a particularly large water tentacle, Zheng Xi also in the arms of the younger demon. 

“Get ready,” Tian’s voice is loud near his ears. 

Guan Shan nods not really knowing what is about to happen. Nonetheless, he braces himself. Tian stops swerving  and the water tentacle whips at his back with a loud crack. “What are you doing!” Guan Shan screams in horror.

Tian’s human teeth grows rapidly right before his eyes. Tian’s human body is transforming into a wolf. Not the kind that exists in the human kingdom. The wolf in front of him is growing into a twenty feet tall animal with fangs, though Tian is missing a fang, as large as Guan Shan’s forearm. 

Guan Shan is afraid. Not because he thinks the wolf will attack him, _no_ ,  but because the pull he’s been ignoring feels stronger than ever before. 

The wolf, _Tian_ , howls in the night and runs full speed at the tentacles seemingly unbothered by them. He stops abruptly and _roars_ \- if wolves can even roar - so loud that Guan Shan has to cover his ears.

The wall of water seems to shrivel in size until it disappears into nothingness. “Oh my god,” Jian Yi stammers. 

“W-What? Is he okay?” He asks, pulse quickening. 

Jian Yi stares at him and it unsettles Guan Shan but he keeps his mouth shut. 

The young  demon points at his ring. “The obsidian! It’s one of my brother’s fangs…”

Guan Shan whips his head towards the wolf king who is now reverting back to its human form.  He doesn't need Jian Yi's explanation. Guan Shan already knows what it means. Tian left himself vulnerable by giving up one of his fangs. It's like if humans didn't have their swords and armours. They are only skin and bones. Easy to kill.

His feet were moving even before he registers that he is running. The weight of the ring heavy. 

“What is this?” says Guan Shan when he is close enough.

The demon’s brows lifts, grinning at him. “Are you okay?”

“This!” Guan Shan lifts his ring finger. “I-I...it’s one of your fangs!”

Tian’s eyes smiles at him and it's so dazzlingly affectionate it makes Guan Shan look away. “It is. I got it made by the volcanic trolls.” After moment the demon king raises a brow. “The ring is the only thing bothering you?”

“Let me see your teeth.”

The demon’s face looks surprised. Guan Shan doesn’t care at the moment. “Your not missing any teeth.”

“Of course not. Why would I give you my lesser teeth? Is that all?” The demon closes the distance between them. Guan Shan cannot help but notice how muscular the demon’s chest is against his. 

He doesn’t move away. 

He doesn’t want to. 

“Why?” Guan Shan asks, sweat running down his temple.

Tian chuckles. “Is it not obvious?” The demon looks down at him, smiling. Guan Shan waits for the demon to overwhelm him but it doesn’t happen. This makes him smile knowing well that the demon is letting him decide. “Are you not afraid?” Grey eyes staring at him expectantly. 

He feels afraid that’s for sure but not in a way Tian thinks. To answer the demon’s question, Guan Shan stands on his toes and press their lips together. He smiles when he hears the demon’s sharp breath and it makes him dizzy with want. 

Ever so slightly, Tian tilts his head, getting more contact of Guan Shan’s lips. The slowness of Tian’s movements is driving him wild. The kiss is tender, something Guan Shan is not familiar with. His eyes flutters close in anticipation.

This, with Tian is _new_ and he fears it for a second but the demon’s strong arms wraps around his waist grounding Guan Shan. Everything around Guan Shan fades. All he can he can hear, smell and taste is Tian. He welcomes it with a smile.

“AHEM!” Jian Yi’s booming voice penetrates the dream. 

Guan Shan lets go of Tian, wondering when did he even wrap his arms around the demon’s neck. 

“I’m all happy for you two but can this wait when we have our own sleeping quarters?” The demon says, arms lounging on his advisor’s shoulders. 

“It didn’t stop you from mating with that dog lady in the gardens.” Tian chuckles. His husband ducks down and steals a kiss before letting him go. 

“I didn’t!” Jian Yi yells. “I didn’t...really.” He repeats looking at Zheng Xi.

Zheng Xi looks unbothered but it is difficult to ignore the slight frown on Guan Shan's friend.

Guan Shan picks up his sword and secures it around his hips. “Do you think that was sent by the hawks?” 

“No. The water demons are their own dominion. The hawks are hostile but they cannot risk hurting my brother. The whole kingdom will raise arms.” Jian Yi explains.

“Let’s go,” Tian announce, lifting Guan Shan easily onto his back.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO EVERYONE! thank you for all the likes and comments i really do appreciate them!!! the direction of this story slightly changed...but my goal is still eight chapters. and i'm thinking of adding one extra chapter for jian yi and zheng xi just cuz i love them also. this chapter is kind of blah, but at least our little mo had made progress, right??? thank you so much for your patience!!


	7. Mortal

 

 

Perhaps it was the kiss from yesterday or maybe it was the way Guan Shan stands closer to him than usual that makes him feel calm seeing the leader of the hawks. 

She Li stands tall in his golden robe by the grand entrance of his home along with other hawks who are of importance. Among them are the She’s household, they kneel on the ground as he walks toward the mansion.The hawk family bows low when he reaches the foyer. 

“I hope you are all well,” She Li speaks in a cheerful tone. Tian doesn’t miss the glint in Li’s eyes when the yellow eyes settles on Guan Shan. “My Alpha,” Li whispers, head lowering even more.

Tian sets his shoulder to show his dominance over everyone. The human beside him is oblivious to all the subtle cues and he intends it to be that way. He doesn’t want to tarnish his mate. 

Tian steps closer, towering over the hawk. It is a silent reminder who he is. Who his family is. Who will destroy Li if something happens to his mate.

Li lowers his head in acknowledgement. 

“You must be famished. Please, follow me,” Li turns and heads toward the castle’s banquet hall. 

Tian falls behind to walk beside Guan Shan. The human looks fascinated by the castle. The twinkle in his mate’s eyes is alluring and Tian almost leans down to kiss them. Of course, he  _ doesn’t _ , he has self-control after all. 

Sensing a question coming out of the human’s mouth, he answers diligently, “the walls are made out of twigs.”

“It must have taken them forever to build.”

“They repair it everyday,” Jian Yi pipes in. 

The conversation is interrupted when they arrive at the hall. The abundance of food lay across the long tables and the entertainers are in the middle of the room waiting for their arrival. Tian takes the chair in the middle of the raised platform, right beside him is Li while his companions take the furthest seats.

Tian stands in irritation. “You might have forgotten our traditions, Li. Let me remind you.” Tian goes to Guan Shan and takes his hand. “My mate sits beside me,” he growls, losing his patience. 

“My apologies, my Alpha.” The other hawk family scrumble to make room for Guan Shan. 

Guan Shan sits quickly looking concerned. Tian flashes a smile to slow down the human’s racing heart. 

The dinner goes on without further complications. He looks at his brother to check how Jian Yi is fairing. Jian Yi seems to be in a very good mood talking to the human advisor. He then turns his attention to Guan Shan who is too busy watching the dancers in front of them. 

From beside him, Li shows his beak in politeness. “I must admit I am astonished to see you so soon, Alpha.” Li might be a bird demon but his eyes are that of a serpent. Menacing and calculating. 

Tian hardens his shoulder. “Am I unwelcome?”

The hawk leader dramatically flails. “I apologize if I come across as such. This is your home as much as mine.”

He doesn’t like the  _ kindness  _ Li is showing. In the hundreds of years that he had ruled, Li was never so keen to speak, especially to the wolves. He considers his options. Should he continue the conversation and act indifferent or directly ask why the sudden change of behavior.

“I don’t like to be toyed with, Li. You forget who you speak with…” Tian warn, fangs growing out of his mouth. 

The hawk holds his eyes, contemplating. After a second, the hawk nods. “My apologies, Alpha.” Tian doesn’t miss, however, the hawk’s lingering eyes on Guan Shan’s ring. He is about to say something when his mate wraps a hand around his arm.

“Look,” Guan Shan whispers, eyes on the dance floor. 

Tian follows the human’s gaze onto the dance floor and to his surprise sees his brother and Zheng Xi dancing. Jian Yi laughs as he twirls Zheng Xi’s body trying to emulate the hawk dancers. 

He feels Guan Shan’s body vibrate beside him in a fit of laughter. It puts a smile on his face but he quickly extinguish it in fear that the She family will see it as a weakness. However, Guan Shan’s laugh is intoxicating Tian cannot help but cheer and laugh with Guan Shan as they watch their brothers perform. 

  
  
  
  
  


The banquet hall starts to dwindle as the night goes on. Only a few more hawk royalties stay, drinks in their hands. Zheng Xi and Jian Yi approach them, faces red from the alcohol and from dancing. 

“B-Brother, I will head to bed-d.” Jian Yi slumps against Zheng Xi who seems more sober.

Tian doesn’t get a chance to speak because the pair turns around and heads out the hall. He looks at Li and the hawk lord speaks to someone. “They will be escorted to their chambers, Alpha.”

Nodding, he turns his gaze at his mate. 

Guan Shan is glowing. His cheeks and neck red from consuming alcohol. Eyes glazed with something Tian has never seen before. 

It piques his interest. He studies Guan Shan who was still watching the dancers in interest. His mate must have felt him staring because Guan Shan looks over to meet his eyes. 

It takes all of him not to jump the human. Guan Shan’s smile ignites a fire in his body and he feels hot all over. He reaches for Guan Shan’s thighs under the table. The human did not mask his surprise well. 

Leaning close, he leaves a wet kiss behind Guan Shan’s ears. Tongue lazily taking in the human’s earlobe into his mouth. He sucks hard as he touches Guan Shan’s muscular thighs. Everything around him seems to blur when his hand makes contact with the hardening crotch of his mate. 

He sees Guan Shan swallow hard. 

“Are you ready for bed?” Tian asks, lazily. The fabric have becomes moist against his hands.

Tian withdraws his hand and licks his middle finger unknowingly. Guan Shan’s face contorts into horror and lust.

“Are you an idiot?” Guan Shan whispers, looking around to check if someone has seen their little play.

If it was any other person Tian would have ripped open anyone who calls him names yet all he wants to do now is fuck Guan Shan even more.

Guan Shan curses under his breath when he sees the wet spot on his pants. 

Tian holds his mate’s eyes as he spoke. “We are done. I will see you in the morning, lord She.” Li bows low snapping his fingers to get his servants attention. 

“Please take our guests to the west wing. With the mirrors.”

Tian doesn’t know if he should thank the insolent hawk or chop his head off. He catches Guan Shan’s flushed face and he forgets everything in the world. 

  
  
  
  


 

“Do not ever do that again!” Guan Shan hisses once inside the room.

Tian is distracted. “Okay.” He takes his shirt off and throws it on the ground.

“I’m serious! What if someone saw?” Guan Shan rubs his temple, unaware of Tian’s predatory want. 

“Sure,” Tian growls, locking the door.

Guan Shan suddenly stops his pacing and was watching him. Concern etched on the human’s forehead.

“What?” Tian asks. 

“Your eyes are red. Are you alright?”

Tian shakes his head. He wasn’t aware that his wolf was showing. “Yeah.”

“Are we in danger?” Guan Shan stays still trying to hear an invisible murderer. 

Laughing, Tian grabs Guan Shan’s wrist and press their bodies together. He leans down and press his lips against the human. The kiss is soft unlike the tsunami of desire inside of him. The animal in him is about to burst but he lassos the wolf.

He push Guan Shan away from him. “Fuck. It’s hot.”

Guan Shan is out of breath from the kiss. “What?”

“I…” Tian wants to explain but his body is on  _ fire _ . His cock feels like it is about to explode. Tian knows that Guan Shan might not be able to handle his wolf. He knows this yet he guides Guan Shan’s hand to his shaft hoping that his mate will help him out. 

“ _ Oh… _ ” Guan Shan stammers, suddenly squeezing Tian, he sees stars. “H-How is this even possible...we haven’t even done anything.” Guan Shan muses. 

Again, laughter comes out of Tian’s mouth. “I need you right now,” he whispers resting his forehead on the shorter man. “Please.”

Guan Shan shoves him. He lets himself fall at the edge of the bed, excitement running through his whole body. 

The human settles between his legs. Without any finesse nor care, Guan Shan pulls down his pants. “Oh...god,” the human looks up at him, lust peppers his human eyes. 

“Guan Shan,” Tian pleads, hips lifting off the bed, the tip of his dick touching Guan Shan’s lips. “ _ Fuck… _ ” he moans. 

Finally.  _ Finally _ . Guan Shan takes him into his human mouth. Tian grabs the sheets in prayer as he wrestles with his wolf.  Through daze eyes, he watches intently as Guan Shan’s head bobs in a rhythm that’s so tantalizingly slow it makes Tian howl in agony.

If he was struggling before he is past his control when he takes a sniff of the air. The smell of Guan Shan’s desire and his own mixed together in the atmosphere triggers something in his brain. 

He grabs Guan Shan and throws him on the bed. The human makes a noise but Tian doesn’t stop, he rips the clothing off of his mate. Guan Shan’s smell becomes stronger and it sends him on a frenzy. Seizing both of Guan Shan’s hand and placing them underneath his knee, Tian press his nose between Guan Shan’s buttocks and inhales. The human is helpless under him and they both know this as they share a look. 

Guan Shan looks so human to him now, under the cover of the night, eyes wide with fright and want. He is soft under Tian’s hands, one snap of his demon hands will kill Guan Shan. One swipe will be a deathly blow. 

_ Of course _ , he wouldn’t do anything to endanger Guan Shan. Why would he when he’s fallen in love with the human. Tian doesn’t know how to convey his feelings so instead Tian nuzzles his face against Guan Shan’s cock in submission.

“T...Tian,” Guan Shan whimpers, back arching. Tian press his nose further until his nose hits what he’s been looking for. He rubs Guan Shan’s hole with his nose. “Oh god…” his mate’s legs wrapped around his head.  

He gives in and stick his tongue out to taste Guan Shan. Just like he had imagined, Guan Shan is sweet like honey. He’s addicted in an instance.

He must have been licking Guan Shan’s hole for awhile because the human squeeze his head to get his attention. “Tian! Please, I can’t anymore,” Guan Shan begs, eyes closed. 

“Okay,” Tian growls. He then kneels with Guan Shan’s legs dangling over his thighs and guides his enlarged cock to Guan Shan’s entrance. Inch by inch his dick disappears into his mate’s hole. 

Instead of moving, Tian notices Guan Shan’s neglected nipples. He bends down and sucks the brown skin in earnest, tongue playing with the sensitive bud.

“Fucking hell!” Guan Shan curses, hips lifting off the bed. “Tian, move!” 

Tian smiles against the nipple, licking it one more time before moving his hips finding a rhythm that is slow enough not to hurt his mate but quick enough to satisfy his wolf. He thrusts long and slow holding Guan Shan’s leg over his shoulder.

When he finds it, they both groan in pleasure. Tian brace himself using the headboard, hips snapping quick and hard. The bed creaks under them, their ragged breaths echoing throughout the room.  “Shit…” he murmurs against Guan Shan’s ear. “You feels so good.” It’s an understatement. He doesn’t know what word to use to describe Guan Shan’s heat. 

He circles his pelvis making Guan Shan scream in pleasure, throwing his head back. Tian chuckles and does it again, their sweaty skin making a noise that will forever be engraved in him.

Guan Shan reaches for his own dick but Tian stops him. Instead, Tian lowers himself until he traps Guan Shan’s dick between their stomach. Tian continues his assault making sure his lower body is moving up and down the human’s cock. 

He feels the buildup of his orgasm at the pit of his stomach. His thrusts became erratic, hand leaving marks as he holds onto to Guan Shan. Tian closes his eyes as he lets himself feel everything. “Let go,” his mate whispers, nibbling his ears. “Let go. Let me taste the  _ real _ you.” 

As if on cue, his eyes blaze red. His claws comes out; ripping the sheets as he grapples at his losing sanity. He feels his fang appear. His body becomes larger and his arousal grows in Guan Shan. 

“Guan Shan.” He warns and continues his thrusting with a renewed fever. Tian flips his mate onto his hands and knees. Holding onto Guan Shan’s slim hips, Tian  fucks the human with wanton. He spreads Guan Shan’s cheeks groaning at seeing where they are intimately connected.Tian reach for Guan Shan’s weeping cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

“A-Ah...a...f-fuck,” Guan Shan’s voice is muffled. His mate is also moving to meet Tian’s relentless pace. He must have hit a good spot because Guan Shan screams onto the pillow, legs spreading even further to give Tian more access. Tian takes the opening and jabs at the spot that makes Guan Shan yell profanity. 

“You’re mine.” Tian growls, grounding himself into Guan Shan’s heat. “Mine. Mine. Mine,” he repeats over and over again. 

The human writhes under Tian, face buried in the pillow as the impact of Tian’s movement intensifies. He wants to hold off but Tian howls as he cums hard in Guan Shan. His hips continues to move, watching as his liquid spills down Guan Shan’s legs and on the bed. 

The human shudders, body squirming away from him. But the human stops every movement when Guan Shan realizes that they are still attached. “What….” 

Tian takes a breath trying to rein in his wolf. Guan Shan is only human he reminds himself. He cannot take another round of fucking especially in his wolf state. Finally, his penis returns to its lesser form and slides out of Guan Shan. 

“You haven’t come yet,” Tian observes. 

Guan Shan lays on his back, eyes holding his gaze. “Not yet.” 

Tian hovers over his mate. “What would you like me to do?”

Guan Shan opens his legs and takes himself in his hand. “Just watch me.” 

Tian swallows hard. Whole body twitching with desire.

Guan Shan fucks his own hands, hips lifting off of the bed as he chase his orgasm. The human’s eyes doesn’t look away as spills his load in his hands.

His mate milks himself, panting heavily. In Tian’s surprise, Guan Shan offers his slick-covered hand to him. Tian hungrily licks Guan Shan’s hand. The taste is delicious it somehow quenches whatever thirst Tian has felt throughout his life. He sucks each fingers, making sure he has cleaned them completely. 

When he was done, Tian waits. He doesn’t know why. He doesn’t even know for what. But he stays where he is. Kneeling and hovering over his mate both hands on either side of Guan Shan’s head. 

“How many times until you're satisfied?” Guan Shan’s eyes is on his cock. 

Tian is rigid with arousal. “I don’t know.” 

“Hm.” It was the wrong answer. 

“Ten times?” Tian tries again. 

Guan Shan reach for his swollen hole, rubbing it slowly. “I don’t think I can handle ten.” 

Tian opens his mouth but closes it again. He becomes speechless as he watches Guan Shan play with the puckered muscle. Some of his liquid oozing out from the folds. 

“How about t-two?” 

Tian nods, eyes not moving. “Okay.” 

“Yeah?” 

Tian sits down on the bed, legs crossed. “Come here,” he commands. He pleads is more like it. 

Guan Shan smiles at him. The human straddles Tian’s lap moving slightly to rub their arousals together. “Yes, my Alpha.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He wakes up with his face wedge in Guan Shan’s neck. Tian sticks his tongue out tasting the salty mixture of Guan Shan’s dried sweat and other bodily fluids from last night. 

Tian then sniffs his mate’s scent and it drives him crazy with lust. But he hesitates when he sees the bite marks he left on Guan Shan’s skin. They are all over the human’s neck and shoulder even on the sides of his flat stomach. 

He remembers a particular bite just below Guan Shan’s throat. Guan Shan was on top of him, bouncing on his dick. Guan Shan’s eyes were closed, body arched so far back that his chest had rubbed Tian’s face. His teeth had sunk into the skin before he knew what he was doing. They had cum together, Tian’s cock locking its place in Guan Shan. 

The memory makes Tian reach for Guan Shan’s buttocks, slithering his fingers between the cheeks. He sighs in relief when he doesn’t feel anything out of the ordinary. No broken skin. No leftover liquid from last night. A smile forms on his lips recalling how he had cleaned Guan Shan’s hole with his tongue and how Guan Shan begged for Tian not to stop.

His mate squirms but doesn’t wake up. Hesitantly, Tian untangles himself from Guan Shan’s embrace, coldness runs through him. He wants to be in Guan Shan’s arms forever but he can no longer ignore the calls of Li. 

He contemplates if he should shower before meeting with the hawk lord. Eventually, Tian decides against it loving the smell of Guan Shan on him. 

  
  
  


He needn’t to knock on the wooden doors. He is greeted by a smiling Li. “Alpha,” Li greats, lowering his head. 

“Li.” Tian enters the room. The room turns out to be a library filled with books that Tian also has in his collection. 

“Would you like me to send breakfast here?” Li takes the chair across from him. Only a small coffee table separates them.

Tian shakes his head. “What can I do for you?” He asks letting his face show his curiosity. 

Li looks at him in bafflement. Never in their lives have Tian visited hawk island let alone speak to Li in private. It is no secret that their families were not on good terms. Especially when Tian decided to marry Guan Shan. The hawks are the one who had the greatest resentment against Tian. 

“I am merely curious as to why you are on my island.”

Tian’s eyes blaze red. “Remember who you speak with,  _ bird _ .” He sees Li flinch but Tian’s warning doesn’t stop the inquisition. 

“You know how we stand on your union with a human. It is unheard of. It is not normal. It weakens us.”  _ You _ , is probably what Li wants to say. 

Tian closes his eyes and gather all the patience that He Cheng had taught him. It is barely there but he is able to continue the conversation. “We were losing, Li.”

“We are demons.” The pride of a demon is not unfamiliar to Tian. He understands Li. It is also in him. However, one look st Guan Shan makes Tian realize nothing else matters but his mate. 

Tian grips the armrest in a silent struggle for control. “Yes. What a brilliant observation,” he says, rolling his eyes. 

“We have demon blood. We are stronger. We are faster. We are better than any humans in any way possible.” 

“You forgot one thing.”

Li looks down. 

Tian leans closer. “Do you remember now?” Knowing well that no one in the demon kingdom forgets the one problem they have.

“Yes.”

Tian raises a brow. “When was your last chickling born?”

Li sighs. “Seven.”

“The eagles?”

Li hesitates but replies, “seven, as well.”

Tian rests his right cheek on his right hand. “And the badgers?”

“Eight, Alpha.”

Tian nods. “Jian Yi is the last from my own kin. That’s five hundred years without a pup born in my territory, Li.”

“It doesn’t matter. We were still winning. If only you held your ground we-”

Tian growls in warning. “ _ Bird _ .”

Li averts his flaming eyes. “Humans will not solve our problems.”

Tian nods in agreement. “Correct.”

“Then why seek a peace treaty? Why marry a human?” The hawk lord looks about done with the conversation. Tian’s senses is heightened as an impending confrontation rolls forward. 

Tian’s body is alert. “They were slaughtering us. With every one thousand humans we kill, four more thousand humans are born.”

Li looks angry. Whatever self control the bird lord has had vanished completely. “You are a coward! I would die first  before I let myself fuck a disgusting human!”

Tian shouldn’t have lost his cool. He was taught better than to act on provocation. However, as he slashes the face of Li he only finds satisfaction and he lets the hawk lord knows this by smirking. 

Li falls hard on the ground. His soldiers bursts in from the window and transforms into their lesser form. They huddle around their lord, their beaks pointed at Tian, ready to attack. 

In a split second, his brother enters the room looking crazed. When Jian Yi spots Li on the ground, face split in half his brother looks at him in shock. “Li…”

The soldiers attack but Jian Yi and himself dodge them easily, knocking them unconscious.

Li is bleeding purpusely  but his face is curved into a smile. Tian had taken the bait and he might have just started a civil war. Jian Yi grabs his arms when he was about to choke Li. “Brother, stop.”

Tian looks down at Jian Yi. His brother lets him go understanding his place. Tian walks up to Li whose smile slowly disappears as he closes their proximity. “Y-You can’t hurt m-me…” Li stutters backing away.

Tian bares his only fang and moves forward like lightning to dig his teeth into Li’s face. He bites down and the head in his mouth cracks like an egg. And to show the whole bird island whose the Alpha, Tian takes a bite of the skull fragments and brain matter leaving Li’s convulsing body to be discovered by the other hawks. 

He walks past his brother wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Wake everyone. I’m about to swallow this whole island.” 

  
  
  
  
  


Tian transforms into his wolf and runs rabid on the island. He uses his tail to swipe at everything that’s standing. His claw slicing monuments and homes like butter. 

The hawks attacks with all their might but Tian easily takes them down with his icy breath. 

Even with one fang missing, Tian easily out power the hawk army. He Cheng has bestowed him godlike abilities and he wonders now if his father watches in disappointment as he uses his power to kill his brothers.

When the sun sets, Tian withdrew onto the broken bridge, a hint of exhaustion ripples through him. He turns his back to the island that is now on fire. 

Suddenly, he feels something materialize behind him. Tian growls but stops his transformation when he sees the demon God. His father standing just inches away, fury in his face. 

In a blink an eye, Tian is gasping for air. He claws at Cheng’s hands that’s wrapped around his neck but in futile. “ _ What have you done _ ?”

Tian cannot speak even if he wants to. The hand around his neck tightens and he wheezes. However, he doesn’t regret burning hawk island. He doesn’t regret it one bit. As he faces death, Tian wishes he could see Guan Shan one last time. 

“Let go of him!” Guan Shan’s voice sounds like a song. 

Cheng looks over Tian’s shoulder. Tian never once felt fear even now that Cheng can literally snap his neck. But seeing the flint of anger on his father’s eyes towards Guan Shan awakens something like dread. 

“I said let go!” Guan Shan has his sword pointed at Tian’s assailant. 

Cheng does so. The calm on the demon God’s face unerves Tian. _ “This is your mate?” _

Cheng steps closer to Guan Shan. 

Tian leaps and lands in front of Guan Shan. “He didn’t do anything.” 

_ “I beg to differ _ , child.”

“I acted alone.” Tian’s voice almost begging. 

_ “Why him?” _

Tian looks behind him and smile to reassure Guan Shan. The human doesn’t  believe the lie but returns his smile nonetheless. “This is none of your business.” 

The demon God raises his hand and the ground beneath starts to rattle. “ _ You love him.” _

Tian doesn’t reply. 

_ “We do not love. That is a human behaviour. _ ”

“Let him go.” Tian lowers his head. “Please.”

_ “You torture yourself, child.”   _

“You are the one who tortures me.” The ground doesn’t stop its shaking. 

The demon God floats toward them. Aggression is replaced with calm.

Cheng motions for Tian to move aside. He hesitated but he does so sensing no danger from his father. The father of all demons stares down at Guan Shan who in turn holds his ground. Tian can’t help but admire Guan Shan even more. “How old are you human?” 

Guan Shan looks at Tian then to the Gods of demon. “Twenty...sir.”

The demon God tilts his head to study the human in front of him. “Hm. The boy on the boat.”

Tian is taken aback. No one knows that happened except for him. Not even Guan Shan remembers their meeting many years ago.

Guan Shan frowns and looks at him, face full of questions. But they both remain quiet. Cheng’s face is unreadable. Any subtle emotions absent just like Tian expected.

In one swift motion, Cheng turns towards the open water. Tian follows. “What consequences do I face?” He knows better than to expect forgiveness especially for what he has done. 

_ “You were suppose to protect the realm. Instead you killed your brothers and burn my island. You shame your ancestors. What do you suppose should be your punishment, child.” _

He doesn’t know what games his father is playing and he won’t have it. He doesn’t speak and waits for his judgement. Cheng looks at him not with anger anymore but with sadness. “ _ Your punishment is already in place, Tian.” _

Ears perking up, Tian looks around eyes lingering at Guan Shan expecting his father to attack the only thing that matters to him. Nothing comes and it unsettles Tian. 

_ “Refrain from visiting the other islands.” _

“Yes, father.”

_ “Tian.” _

He holds the grey eyes that resembles his. Being the direct descendant of He Cheng makes him the most powerful demon on Earth. Jian Yi might also be a wolf but Tian is a mirror image of the demon God. 

It surprises him now how much they look alike.

_ “Love him fully for your time with him is short.” _

His father disappears with a loud boom taking along with him the hawk island. In its place is now just  water as if nothing has ever been there. The broken bridge remains where Guan Shan, his brother and Zheng Xi stands watching him.   
  
  
  
  
  


 

They have been back in the castle for a few days now. He hasn’t seen his mate for that long and it makes Tian itch. But he has isolated himself in a cave under his home. 

The words that his father had spoken has been bothering him and he thinks he knows what it means. And realization sends Tian into a state of shock. He shivers not from the cold but from something he has never felt before. 

Helplessness.

It engulfs him threatening to choke him to death.

He smashes another rock in frustration. Or anger. Or sadness. Tian doesn’t really know. Nothing seems to make sense to him right now. Thoughts and emotions interlace in his head and he gags from it.  

Guan Shan, his mortal mate will die.

Not right now but he will die eventually. In twenty years? Thirty? Fifty? Who knows. Humans are fragile things unlike demons who lives for thousands of years and sometimes, like himself, forever. 

Sadness rocks his entire body and a silent wail escapes his lips.  _ Fuck _ . He has never felt such agony. 

“Tian,” Guan Shan’s voice echoes in the cave.

He doesn’t turn. He can’t face Guan Shan. 

Warm hand rests on his shaking shoulder. “Tian.”

“Yeah?” He whispers, unconsciously leaning to the touch.

“Want to go for a walk?”

Smile spreads on his face. Why is something so mundane so exciting when it comes from Guan Shan. Tian stands taking Guan Shan in his arms. He buries his face in Guan Shan’s neck. “Promise me something?”

The human wraps his strong arms around him and Tian’s sadness withers away. “What is it?” 

“Don’t leave me, okay?”

Guan Shan chuckles naively. “I won’t.”

 

 

It’s the best lie he has ever heard. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO EVERYONE! I’ve revised this chapter so many times I have no idea if it even makes sense anymore. I also tried with the sexy times but it is just so difficult! I hope you enjoy this! I still think I can make it to 8 chapters!Happy reading!


	8. Transcend

 

 CHAPTER 7.5

 

_He finds himself staying behind a cherry tree. Unseen. Unheard. Just the way he likes it. He looks on for what seems like forever when in reality it’s only been seconds. He holds his breath or there lack of when the person he’s been watching turns in his direction. They stare at each other but the person blinks away and continues gathering herbs from his garden._

_The human in front of him is old, back slightly curved and full of wrinkles. He is still tall and lanky but the years had taken away the youth that had once been present. His hair is white which has always been so even when he was younger. And the human eyes. It is still bright and frightening even from the distance._

“Stop being difficult and just show yourself,” _the old man says, eyes cast downward, hands busy._

_He cannot help the smile that forms across his face. The human is still the same as before. He transforms into his human body and emerge from the trees._

_The old man stops what he is doing_. “You look well.”

“So do you.”

 _The old man snorts._ “Bullshit.”

“You do,” _he insists in a soft voice that he hasn’t used in a while._  

“What are you doing here, Cheng?” _The old man picks up his cane on the ground and wobbles to him._

 _He doesn’t know the answer so he replies_ , “to visit an old friend.” _It is the truth. He just doesn’t know if it’s the only truth._

 _The old man looks up at him, neck struggling. It is odd now he should be the one looking down when in previous years it’s always been the opposite_. “You’ve never come by in the thirty years I’ve been here. Why now?”

 _Cheng shrugs._ “I’ve always watched over you,” _he says, his answer surprised the both of them_.

 _The impact of the cane on his sheen felt like a tap instead of the intended pain the old man was aiming for._ “What do you want?” _The old man sits on a rock, panting as he did so._ “Why are you here?”

 _It’s always been easy to talk the human. His true intention spilling out from his mouth._ “Are you angry with me?”

 _The old man’s eyes holds his gaze_. “No.”

“Do you still love me?” _The weight of the question makes the surroundings feel unfocused. He thought being a God would exclude him from human emotions but he is wrong. He waits in trepidation not wanting to hear a ‘no’._

 _The old man doesn’t answer immediately and just looks past his shoulder as if the answer is there. He was about to ask again but the old man beats him to it_. “You’re the only one I truly loved, Cheng.”

_It is not the admission that surprises him, it is the sudden burst of joy in his chest from hearing the confession. Even after all these years, the human still has an effect on him._

_The old man gets up, hand on his knee to help himself._ “Is this why you came? To reminisce about the past?” _The human trudges towards his home, picking up the basket full of vegetables and herbs._

“Qui?”

_His old lover stops and waits._

“I’m sorry,” _Cheng whisper. He is. He is sorry for a lot of things especially the betrayal of choosing his own entity than to be with the human._

 _The old man laughs and walks again._ “Stop bitching about. Come in and meet my grandchildren.”

_Cheng smiles and follows._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not meant to be chapter 8. It is chapter 7.5, because why not! I love this two. I hope you enjoy this little interaction! Did I use Qui correctly? I know him as brother Qui but I wasn’t sure?? But anyway! Thank you for the kudos and comments, I appreciate all of them!


End file.
